Universal Cross
by Inuyasha-lover13
Summary: This is a story written by my friend Sentia-chan! It is a little confusing, but really funny. Cross over...too many to list.


My name is Sentia-chan! And I am an emotionless robot, I swear. I just like exclamation points is all. I wrote this story, hope you like it. By the way I'm Japanese so some of the freaky last names are ones I made up.  
  
Character profiles, in order of appearance.  
  
You have to read this part, or it doesn't make sense in the story AT ALL. Sure, some of it is boring, but what are you going to do. Some of it is funny, though.  
  
Oh by the way, Satan (read to understand) gives out stuffed cats for people's souls. So if you read about a stuffed cat, that's probably it right there.  
  
Sentia Shinou-Psychic, can teleport at will. Can conjure things out of thin air-favorite things are electronic devices, folding chairs. Genius. Born of Hayley's soul. Gives evil impression, although not entirely true. Is trying to kill Yugi Muto, tries to protect everyone else. Best friends with Mokuba. Likes Inuyasha.  
  
Adrienne Gilmere-Witty, although unwise. Likes to insult others. Uses few weapons, says they are "bulky and inconvenient." Instead uses various types of martial arts techniques. Is trying to kill Inuyasha. Best friends with Neisa Soutsuka. Likes Sesshoumaru.  
  
Liz Edwards-Extremely likable. Insightful of human nature, cause may be hobby of collecting souls. Nicknamed Satan. Is trying to kill Vegeta. ("Get back here you midget!!") Best friends with Hayley. Likes Ryou.  
  
Hayley Abbas-Extremely shy. Rarely speaks except to Liz. Noticed by almost no one. Always holding hands with Liz. ("Lizzie don't leave me I'll be scared!...") Is trying to kill no one. Best friends with Liz. Likes Allu.  
  
Kelsey Godwin-Dull. Typically runs around saying "Bunny!" over and over again. Is rumored to be a genius, but hiding it so she can take over the world secretly. Is trying to kill Sabrina. Best friends with stuffed cat Liz gave her. Likes Seto.  
  
Seto Kaiba-Rivals Sentia in intelligence, once hated her but now respects her because of her theories. Very protective of younger brother, Mokuba. Is trying to kill Peter. Has no best friend. ("Poor Seto, you must be lonely." "Shut up, Sentia, or I'll shut you up for you.") Tolerates Kelsey more than most people-can make her understand anything (amazingly)-is rumored to like her; unconfirmed.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba-Conceited, yet wise beyond his years. Likes to play with his brother's technological developments in his free time. Is trying to kill no one. ("I have better things to do.") Best friends with Sentia, secretly likes her-her psychic powers mistaken it for deep friendship.  
  
Yugi Muto-Values friendship more than most. Has a gift for winning fights without resorting to violence. Likes to confuse people. Is trying to kill no one. Best friends with Joey. Likes no one, is rumored to be gay and like Joey.  
  
Inuyasha (no last name)-Hot tempered and quite dumb. Dog demon. Is trying to kill Allu. Best friends with Sabrina. Likes Sentia.  
  
Vasu Balakrishnan(don't even TRY to pronounce that)-Fairly intelligent, as far as humans of his world go. Likes to disprove theories in his free time. Is trying to kill Sentia. Best friends with Peter. Likes no one.  
  
Peter Haugen-With no better word to describe him-nuts. Completely insane, but not without his share of intelligence-dangerous combination. Is trying to kill Mokuba. Best friends with Vasu. Likes no one-is rumored by Akane to like Sentia-denies it with a vengeance.  
  
Allu Kageinu-Inuyasha's shadow. Like him in every way but personality and height-17 years old, 4'5". Very shy, kind. Is trying to kill no one. Best friends with Ryou. Likes Hayley.  
  
Sabrina Rose-To say the least. . . easily amused. Changes personality with little or no warning. Is trying to kill Seto, who she calls "Seahorse boy." (In Japanese, "Kai" means "sea" and "ba" means "horse.") Best friends with Inuyasha. Likes Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta (last name unknown)-Evil by nature. Extremely intolerant. Very powerful, despite his small size. Is trying to kill Kelsey. Best friends with no one. Likes Sabrina.  
  
Ryou Bakura-Fairly knowledgeable. Weak, to say the least. Is trying to kill Kelsey's stuffed cat. Best friends with Allu. Likes Liz.  
  
Sesshoumaru (no last name)-Against all emotion except possibly anger. Is trying to kill Enai. Best friends with Neisa Shouinu-if you can call it "friendship". Likes Adrienne as much as he can like anyone, which is not much.  
  
Enai Kageinu-Sesshoumaru's shadow. 7 years old, 2'0". Always hyper, very loving nature. Is trying to kill no one. Best friends with everybody. Likes Akane.  
  
* * *  
  
Now, for the actual STORY. (finally) Every time I add a character, I'll add a character profile, so don't worry, you'll find out who some of those names are. Now sit back and relax for  
  
UNIVERSAL CROSS  
  
Sentia looked into her mirror, sighed, and started again. She was not the best speaker in the world, and she had something very important to tell all her friends, and others, perhaps. She had to say it perfectly, or it could lead to disaster. She stopped as someone knocked at the door. She ran to answer it. "Adrienne," she said wryly, "how did I know you would be the first to arrive?" The girl there grinned. "I don't know, maybe because YOU'RE PSYCHIC?!" "That may be partially responsible," she answered. "But come in. Pick a chair, any chair." After Adrienne went inside, people started arriving. There were many of them-Kelsey, Sabrina, Michelle, Charlotte, and more than would be practical to list here besides. Then, last of all, came- "Hello, Liz," Sentia said. "Hello, Sentia." The two of them were not on the best of terms with each other. The reason for this came walking in the door, holding hands with Liz. Sentia's gaze softened. "How are you, Hayley?" Hayley didn't answer. She just looked at the floor, as if she were afraid to see Sentia's face. Sentia felt guilty, as she had many times before. Here was this human with whom she had once shared a life with, living inside as just a spirit, gently nudging the girl toward success. But then Sentia had grown impatient, and one day had torn her way out of Hayley's soul, dragging with her much of the strength, courage, and intelligence she had cultivated so carefully in the girl. Sentia came to her senses. "Please, sit down, both of you. . . I'm ready to begin talking." She walked in front of the group and surveyed the individuals there. Many of these people were only here because of her theories and research, the things she was going to explain. "O. . . okay," she said, finding her voice. "I've gathered you all here to explain to you my theory of travel between worlds. And I'm not talking about spaceships and rockets; I'm talking about leaving our universe altogether. "Now, to understand my theory, you must first understand what the meaning of parallel universes truly is. Two lines can be considered parallel if they lie on the same plane and never intersect. They lie the same distance apart at all locations, but they never touch. The infinite realm of universes can be perceived as a lane; each world as a line. Any person on one of these 'lines' can travel freely along one of these lines. But to get from one line to another, one must leave the universe they are in altogether. And that is impossible. "Or so they said. But I have found a force that can propel one between these lines. And this force is one we all fondly refer to as death." There was an uneasy silence over the crowd. Sentia continued. "This is a very dangerous force, as you may guess. One slight miscalculation, and boom, you're boosted too far, or not enough, or worse, in the wrong direction. You're thrown out of our 'plane' entirely, your soul doomed to wander through the depths of nothingness for all eternity. ". . . did that make sense to everyone?" Sentia said, suddenly becoming in touch with her audience again. Most of the crowd nodded. But a few faces remained blank. Among them was Kelsey. ". . . huh?" she said. Then, Seto Kaiba, who was sitting next to her, whispered something in her ear. "Oh," she said. "I get it." She paused. "I think." "That's a lie and you know it," Adrienne said loudly. "Adrienne!" Sentia said sharply. "But she doesn't think!" Adrienne argued. "Kaiba does all the thinking for her." Everyone glared at her. "Adrienne," Sentia said, "do you WANT me to give you the refrigerator?" "No," Adrienne said quickly. Sentia nodded briefly. "Okay, discuss among yourselves. But don't be afraid to have fun. I'll put some music on; but make sure you have something to say in-" she checked her watch, "-an hour and a half. Okay?" Everyone stood up. Sentia waved her hand slightly and the rows of folding chairs disappeared. The room soon became thick with conversation. Sentia walked curiously toward the entrance door. There a table stood with a sign that said: "PLEASE LEAVE ALL WEAPONS, ELECTRONIC DEVICES, MILLENIUM ITEMS, VIALS OF POISON, ETC. HERE. MAY BE PICKED UP AS YOU LEAVE." Sentia then realized how popular swords were. She thought how funny it was that she could tell who was here just by looking at what they had left at the table. She turned to join the crowd. She was awed by how many different worlds were enclosed in this room. None of these people would have met each other, had it not been for her. She saw the person she was looking for. She walked up to him and said, "Hi Mokuba." He turned around. He smiled. "Hi Sentia!" "Did you understand everything today?" "Yeah. Seto's been talking about it a lot. He's really into this kind of thing." "That Seto. . . always getting into my business. If he wasn't your brother, you have no idea what Id do to him." "You'd 'give him the refrigerator'." Sentia laughed. "Yeah, I guess." She paused. "Listen, I have to go talk to Liz for a sec, okay?" He nodded. Sentia walked away to look for Liz. She found her quickly and got her attention by saying her name. "What do you want?" Liz said irritably. "Stop hating me," Sentia said. "Why the hell would I do that?" "You just don't understand. You hate me because I took a friend from you, right?" "Exactly." "But that's not what I did at all. Your perception is so limited to the physical realm; you can't see that I'm still here, the same as I always was. I have simply discarded the human shell that was holding me back. You can't see that it was not her who valued you as a friend, who made you laugh, who spent time with you. That was all me, and now you hate me because I've shown you my true form? Is that just, Liz? Just ask yourself for a minute." This time it was Liz's turn to look at the floor. She hesitated. "I want to believe you, Sentia. But I know that you can manipulate people's minds, so I want to think about this. . . away from you." Sentia nodded. "I'll see you." She turned to leave, and then she saw someone who made her grin evilly. "Yugi Muto," she whispered to herself, silently making a folding chair appear in her hand, "I'm so glad you came." She tiptoed up behind him and hit him as hard as she could with the chair on his head. The metal object in her hand was bent completely in half. "Oh hi Sentia," Yugi said as if nothing had happened. "What the hell do you use in that hair?!" Sentia said incredulously. "Oh, this isn't hair," he said. "It's an irregularly metal hat." Sentia blinked. Yugi burst out laughing. "Of course, you're not stupid enough to believe that!" He sighed. "Have you seen Joey?" "Uh-I-ah-" "Oh, there he is. See you!" Sentia stood for a while, wondering what to think. Then she regained her senses and followed Yugi, yelling, "Hey! Only I may manipulate minds around here! Me! You hear?" At that moment two figures collided above Sentia. One of them, Inuyasha, landed neatly in front of her. The other one crashed into the floor head first. "Vasu," Sentia said, "were you trying to kill me again?" He sat up. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was." "You really should stop. It can't be good for your health." As he walked away, she called after him, "Remember, you can't sneak up on a psychic!" She sighed. She turned to Inuyasha. "So. . . long time no see. Where have you been?" "I thought you told me to leave you to your work." "Oh yeah. Well thanks, I needed the time." She snapped her fingers. "That reminds me. There's something I want to show you." She searched her pockets and pulled out her Inuyasha keychain. "Isn't that the same thing that one girl was carrying?" Inuyasha asked. Sentia blinked. "Which girl?" "The one holding hads with Satan." Sentia cracked up. "Yeah, she has one too." Suddenly Sentia had the impulse to raise a folding chair in the air. "Oops," she said. "Sorry, Adrienne." Adrienne had a red mark on her face in the shape of a folding chair. "Oh, thanks, I really needed that." "It was your own fault," Sentia said. "You were trying to kill Inuyasha again." "Is that a bad thing?" Adrienne said. "Adrienne," Sentia said. "Because you're my friend, I will give you this warning. Next time you badmouth any of my friends, I will give you the refrigerator. Do you understand?" "Yes," Adrienne answered in an unusually squeaky voice. Sentia returned to being friendly. "Could you do me a favor?" "What?" "I want you to find Peter. Tail him, annoy him, whatever, just keep him occupied. But if you find Mokuba first, bring him to me." Adrienne was confused, but left without asking any questions. Sentia turned to Inuyasha. "My psychic powers must not be very good. I just realized now that Peter is trying to kill Mokuba." "Why is everyone trying to kill someone?" Inuyasha asked. Sentia shrugged. "I guess nobody here has any other hobbies. "Speaking of which, Inuyasha said, turning to leave, "I have some business to take care of with Allu." "Sentia grabbed him by the hair. "Oh, no you don't," she said coldly. "Okay, okay," Inuyasha said. "Just let go of me." She did. Just then Mokuba walked up to them. "Little help here?" he said, pointing to his foot. Peter was grabbing on to it, mumbling something Sentia couldn't hear. Adrienne was standing on top of him. "Adrienne, get off him for a sec," Sentia said. Adrienne jumped off, and a refrigerator dropped on top of him. He was no longer clawing at Mokuba's foot. Adrienne laughed. "I never get tired of that." "Thanks," Mokuba said. "Who was that?" "It was Peter," Sentia said. "And you're lucky he didn't have his sword with him, because then he really would have killed you. Mokuba's eyes widened. "That maniac has a sword? Is that legal?" Sentia and Adrienne laughed. "Probably not," Sentia said, "but what are you going to do." She smiled. "Don't worry, Mokuba-chan. I'll protect you." A voice behind Sentia made her jump. "Who was trying to kill Mokuba?" "My God, Seto," Sentia said. "Don't sneak up on me like that." "He's not Seto," Kelsey said, hanging on to his arm. "He's Kaiba- chan!" "I prefer Seto," Kaiba said quickly. "Although Kaiba-sama works, too." "Come on, Seto," Sentia said. "I don't respect you that much." Then Kaiba was thrown forward. He would have landed on Sentia if she hadn't teleported out of the way in time. He crashed into the floor. Sabrina stood where he had been, her foot in the air. "Yo, Seahorse boy," Sabrina said. Kaiba got to his feet. "Don't call me that," he said. "Yeah," Kelsey said. "He's Kaiba-chan!" Vegeta, who was standing behind Sabrina, stepped forward. "So, Kelsey, we meet again." Kelsey made a strange squeaking noise and hid behind Kaiba. Then someone came running by. He crashed into Vegeta. Vegeta fell over. It was Allu. "I'm sorry!" he said, embarrassed, bowing to Vegeta. He ran off. Liz ran by, chasing him. "Allu-chan! Come back!(heart)" she said as she passed. Hayley was not far behind. "Lizzie come back don't leave me alone I'll be scared I can't run that fast!" she said in one breath. Then Liz stopped abruptly and Hayley crashed into her. Hayley grabbed her hand and hung on for dear life. "Yo, Sentia," Liz said quickly. "I forgive you." Then she ran off again, dragging Hayley behind her. Strangely, Hayley looked relieved. Sentia smiled. "I knew she'd come to her senses. She is Liz, after all." Then Bakura came running up. He stoped to catch his breath. "Hello, everyone," he said. Sentia cracked up. "You sound like me when I sing!" He looked confused. "She sings with a British accent," Kelsey explained. "You all stay here. I mean it, DON'T MOVE." Saying this, Sentia teleported out.  
  
* * *  
  
Sentia landed on Liz's head. Liz's face crashed into the floor. She jumped up. "Crap monkeys! I lost Allu-chan." Sentia was still standing on Liz's head. "Whee! I'm tall! Sorry. Kelsey moment." She jumped off. She grabbed Liz's hand. "Hang on tight to Liz, Hayley." Saying this, she teleported all three of them out.  
  
* * *  
  
Liz and Sentia landed on either side of Allu. Hayley landed on top of him. "I-I'm sorry-Allu. Are you okay?" As Hayley said this, she was bright red. She offered him her hand. He took it and got up. "Okay stay right there DON'T MOVE!" Sentia said, making both of them jump. She grabbed Allu's hand and Liz's and teleported out once again.  
  
* * *  
  
The four of them were barely back before Liz was on Bakura's arm. "Hi Ryou-chan," she said. "Hello. . . Liz," Bakura answered, showing no obvious expression on his face, although it was tinged slightly red. Then Sesshoumaru walked up to them. "Yo, Sesshoumaru," Sentia said. "And hi, fluffy thing." Sesshoumaru smacked her. He turned to Adrienne. "Do me a favor," he said. "What?" Adrienne said almost nicely. "Get this thing off me," he said, turning around and pointing to his back. Enai was hanging on to him. "Oniichan!" he squeaked. "Enai!" Allu said. "Get over here!" "Allu-oniichan!" Enai said. He jumped off of Sesshoumaru. He ran to Allu and hugged him. "Hello!" he said, making Hayley laugh. "Don't bother Sesshoumaru-san," Allu said quietly. "Oh, but we were having fun!" 


End file.
